


Free Hugs

by SapphyreLily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Free hugs meme, Gen, This was supposed to be shorter, seijou being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: It was just a little thing, just a little ache in his chest, just a little slowness in his limbs that told him today is going to be a bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://sodap6p.tumblr.com/post/152560923487/i-had-to-when-i-saw-that-meme) art.

It was just a little thing, just a little ache in his chest, just a little slowness in his limbs that told him _today is going to be a bad day_.

He didn’t want it to be a bad day. He had volleyball today, and he wanted to be at the top of his game. But he knew that every little ache in his heart would add to the cotton in his mouth and the weights dragging his limbs down, and then he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball properly.

He was desperate, but he was also shy.

An idea hit him - an idea that wasn’t too crazy, wasn’t too conspicuous.

Yahaba pulled out a drawing pad he kept in his bag for emergency drawings, and scrawled two large words on it.

_Free hugs._

He threw his bag and outdoor shoes into his shoe locker and took the sign to the corridor passing by the second gym - that way, he wouldn’t be late for practice.

He held the sign up for anybody passing by, hoping he didn’t look too red or too desperate.

Two girls passed him by, barely sparing him a glance before they continued into the classroom block. His heart dropped, as did his gaze.

_This is a stupid idea._

He kept his eyes on the ground even when he heard more people shuffle past, because he could hear them snickering, and he didn’t have the heart or energy to look up. He was just so sad.

_I’m so pathetic and useless. Look at them. They’re laughing at me._

_Why am I still doing this? I should just go hit some serves or something._

“Mm? Yaha-chan?”

He looked up, into the curious gaze of his upperclassman and captain, and flushed red enough to rival a boiled lobster. “Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa waved at him, grinning lightly. “Why are you offering free hugs so early in the morning? Oh, I know,” he snapped his fingers, and Yahaba’s heart clenched.

_He knows._

“You’re trying to cheer up your fellow schoolmates! That’s so generous of you!”

_Huh?_

And then Oikawa was pulling a piece of paper out of his bag too, scrawling something on it and taking his place next to Yahaba.

He tilted his sign so the younger could see it, then winked conspiratorially. “Can’t have you one-upping me now, can i? Gotta stay competitive!”

Yahaba wanted to cry, out of exasperation this time.

Oikawa’s sign said _Deluxe hugs 1000¥_.

It was so gaudy and ridiculous that he almost laughed, but the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes only let him choke out some garbled noise.

Oikawa was still holding his sign up proudly, waving it at any student who walked past. Yahaba wanted to shrink into the ground or cry or both. Why couldn’t he just advertise in peace?

Before long, several familiar figures walked past them, stopping to eye Oikawa curiously.

“Oikawa, it’s too early in the morning for this shit.”

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protested. “If I don’t do this, my reputation amongst the student body will decline!”

“Your stupid actions make your reputation decline.”

“Mean! Mean Iwa-chan!”

Yahaba pulled his sign higher over his nose, trying to tune out his bickering upperclassmen. _I just want a hug, please, someone, anyone._

A hand placed itself over his, and he looked up to see Kunimi, as sleepy-looking as ever, gazing back at him. “Are you really giving out free hugs?”

Yahaba blinked. “Uh, yes?”

Kunimi smiled, a small thing, a tiny quirk of his lips, but it was his eyes that lit up and made him look excited. “I want one.”

“Okay- Wait, are you serious?” He was shocked out of his dejection by his enthusiastically nodding underclassman, who didn’t look completely bored for once.

Yahaba put his sign on the floor and held out his arms.

Kunimi dove at him and practically buried himself in Yahaba’s embrace, nuzzling into his shoulder and fitting his arms around his waist. The older brought his arms up around his back, heaving a heavy sigh at the security he felt, relaxing in Kunimi’s hold.

His heart felt much lighter already.

(Who knew Kunimi gave such good hugs?)

It was over much too fast, and then Kunimi was stepping back with a small smile. “Thank you, Yahaba-senpai.”

A smile of his own tugged his lips upwards. “No, thank _you_.”

“Kunimi-chan, do want a hug from Oikawa-san too?”

Ah, he had forgotten that Oikawa was still there.

Kunimi shook his head and slouched off, mumbling something about not paying good money for hugs. Oikawa shrieked in indignation, and Iwaizumi punched him.

“Um…” Yahaba looked up at a pink Kindaichi who wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Can I- Can I have one too?”

He smiled wider. “Sure.”

Kindaichi was more hesitant than his best friend, his grip tentative and loose. That didn’t stop Yahaba from hugging him tightly, resting his head against his shoulder and exhaling lightly as he relaxed into his hold.

This was nice.

He could feel Kindaichi relaxing as well, and selfishly held on for a while longer before stepping back. “Thank you, Kindaichi.”

“Ah- No- I should be thanking you-” His underclassman spluttered, turning an interesting shade of red. He waved his hands about helplessly for a few seconds before gripping his bag strap tightly and bowing sharply. “I’ll just- I’ll just go.”

“Bye.” He watched Kindaichi’s sprinting figure with mild amusement, half-in and half-out of his depressed state.

He was surprised when another figure stopped in front of him, lifting his eyes to meet that of another upperclassman. “Matsukawa-senpai?”

“I’m not paying for a hug. Besides, anyone who isn’t Oikawa gives good hugs.”

Yahaba grinned over the sound of Oikawa’s offended “Excuse _you_ , Mattsun, I give _the best_ hugs” and spread his arms, but was still surprised when he was gathered into Matsukawa’s wide embrace.

It was different from the other two, with how much broader and more muscular he was, but his hold was gentle, surrounding but not crushing him, and Yahaba felt a sense of peace sweep over him.

He was almost sad when the hug ended, but then Hanamaki stepped forward and took his place. He was a bit taken aback, but it was no less soothing to be held by the older boy, and he sighed appreciatively.

For some reason, the queue of ‘customers’ had grown, and by the time Hanamaki let go and left with a wave, he had the rest of the volleyball club to contend with, and the thought of so many people was more distressing than the few good hugs he had gotten from the regulars.

A loud voice beside him made him jump - he had forgotten that Oikawa was there yet again.

“Okay, I think that’s enough. Yaha-chan, go get changed. Everyone else too. You can demand your free hug later, but we’re going to be late for practice.”

Everyone whined, but Yahaba just grabbed his drawing pad and ran.

He could always thank Oikawa later.

x.x.x.x.x

Practice was good, boosted by the exhilaration of good sets and receives. His flying receives still needed work, but he was getting there. He was getting there.

“Yo, good job today!” Watari popped up next to him and threw his arm over his shoulder in a one-armed hug, squeezing tight for a moment before letting go. “Those were great sets!”

“Thanks, Watari.” He bumped him with his shoulder congenially, hooking his arm around his waist for a quick side hug. “Your receives were perfect.”

“If they aren’t, then we have a problem, don’t we?” He joked, leading the way to the locker room. “Oh, by the way, cute sign you had this morning.”

“What? Oh.” Yahaba flushed red as he remembered that morning. “Ah, well, I just felt like it, so…”

“If you’re still giving them out, I want one.” Watari poked him playfully. “Kunimi was talking about it all practice.”

“Well, sure, okay- Kunimi did what?!”

“I’ve never seen Kindaichi as red except when Iwaizumi-senpai talks to him.”

“Okay, okay, stop. You’re embarrassing me.” He poked Watari back, then rubbed the top of his shaved head vigorously.

“Bro, you’re the one who was giving out free hugs. Now shut up and give me one, I wanna see what the fuss is about.”

“Okay, okay. Geez.” Yahaba laughed and grabbed him, resting his cheek against the top of Watari’s head. He sighed as a sense of relief passed through him from hugging the sturdy figure of his best friend.

_This is nice._

“Oi, don’t hog him.” A gruff voice muttered from behind them, and Yahaba reluctantly let go to eye the other warily.

“What do you want?”

Kyoutani glared at him before shifting his eyes away, his cheekbones stained a light pink. “…hug.”

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that?”

Kyoutani snarled and tilted his head a fraction to glare at him directly. “I _said_ , I’d like to get a hug.”

Yahaba looked down his nose at him, trying to emphasise the 3.1cm of height he had on him. “How about-”

“-you don’t be mean and give him that hug,” Watari suggested, pushing him towards Kyoutani. “He gives good hugs,” he tells the blond.

Yahaba pouted at the libero. “Are you serious-”

“Don’t be an asshole, Yahaba.”

“He’s the asshole.”

“I am standing _right here_.”

“Oh? Sorry, can’t see you. Too short.”

“Watari is shorter than me!”

“Yahaba, stop being an asshole or you’ll be late for class.”

“The least he could do is ask nicely.” Yahaba folded his arms grumpily.

“You don’t exactly _ask_ when someone offers free hugs.” Kyoutani pointed out.

Yahaba had no response to that.

“Be nice.” Watari advised, then walked into the changing room.

Yahaba glared at Kyoutani for a moment before pinching his lips into a thin line and spreading his arms. “Hurry up, we don’t have all day.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Kyoutani grumbled, shooting him a last glare before stepping into the circle of his arms, resting his cheek against Yahaba’s shoulder.

Yahaba’s arms settled comfortably against his back, and in the following silence, they were no longer rivals, but just two people seeking comfort in physical touch. He sighed appreciatively, letting his head knock gently against Kyoutani’s, the familiar relief that came with a hug sweeping over him.

When he let go, Kyoutani clapped him on the shoulder with a soft “Thanks” before walking away. No scathing remark, no angry comeback. It was nice, especially since it didn’t break the veil of peace that had dropped over his eyes.

Maybe the Mad Dog wasn’t too bad after all.

He didn’t even notice the person standing in front of him until a hand touched his shoulder, and he hurriedly apologised.

Iwaizumi shook his head and waved it off, smiling cordially at him. “So, still giving out free hugs?”

Yahaba laughed uncertainly. “Ah, well, class is starting soon, so…”

“I’ll be quick,” Iwaizumi promised. He held out his arms, beckoning him forward. “You’ve been giving hugs out all day, so how about I give you one?”

“What? But- Iwaizumi-san-”

“Come on. You look like you need it.”

And maybe it was those words, or the gentle tone that came with it, but Yahaba’s façade crumbled, stepping forward to let Iwaizumi slip his hands over his shoulders.

He buried his face in his upperclassman’s shoulder, letting some of his frustration seep out of the corners of his eyes. The arms around his shoulders were strong and firm; unwavering and unhesitating. He felt secure, he felt safe, he felt more relief than when he had put up that false front for the rest of the team.

It was over too soon, and Iwaizumi patted his back, telling him not to worry too much about things on his own, and to air his concerns.

It was enough to bring the redness back to his eyes, so he bowed and thanked him, remaining like that until he had walked away.

Black and blue shoes appeared in his vision, and he looked up. “Oikawa-san.”

“Yaha-chan.” The setter smiled brilliantly before it dimmed dramatically, morphing into something so soft and vulnerable that it made him a completely different person. “What’s wrong?”

Yahaba’s heart stuttered. “Nothing.”

“Don’t ‘nothing’ me. ‘Free hugs’ isn’t an act you would pull for no reason.” Oikawa frowned, and Yahaba withered.

“I’m- Just- Anxiety.” He finally muttered, not making eye contact.

Long arms slid around his shoulders, and his face was being pressed into Oikawa’s shoulder. He hesitantly brought his hands up, placing them lightly on his upperclassman’s back.

A soft voice spoke into his ear, deep and contemplative. “You know, it’s okay to take a time out if you don’t feel well enough to play. No one is forcing you to be at 100% all the time.”

Yahaba smiled cynically, and wondered if he could feel it against his shoulder. “Says the great Oikawa-san, who pushes himself too hard.”

A low laugh. “Touché. But that’s why I have Iwa-chan to remind me. And in turn, as captain, it is my job to remind you.”

Tears suddenly pricked the corners of his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, refusing to let them fall. “Okay.”

“Just ‘okay’?”

“Yes, Oikawa-san.”

“Better.” A hand patted his head, fingers running through his hair. “You may be strong alone, but the six on the court are stronger together. Got it?”

“Yes, Oikawa-san. Thank you.”

His breathing evened out, and the ache in his heart eased.

(Maybe that sign hadn’t been that bad an idea after all.)


End file.
